Brotherly Love
by Crystal Hope Dragon
Summary: Just a fluffy HikaKao story, it was my first fanfiction. And yes, I know the title is generic.   '


**Brotherly Love by Hope Dragon**

This is my first try, so please be gentle. Constructive Criticism would be nice. I don't mind flames or praise either, but I don't know how good I am at writing so I won't ask for either.

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be posting on here? Nope. None of us would if we did. So I see no point in doing the disclaimer anymore after this one. No offense to those who do, some are pretty funny. ^^

Edit: I forgot to post this months ago, this was my first completed story, I forgot I wrote it. Anyway, please click the link on my profile and sign the petition if you support gay marriage, no pressure to do so of course. Now, please enjoy the story. ^^

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

When my brother and I were children, we were taught what was right and wrong. We didn't listen much, because we didn't care. They didn't matter to us, they weren't part of our little world, so why listen? Of course, we heard them, but they didn't matter. Apparently though, some of what they said sunk in, and because of this, now I wish they really, truly, hadn't existed. The reason is simple. They told me certain things were wrong and illegal, and because of this, I can't be with the one I love most. Not just because he's male, and homosexuality isn't accepted in our high class society, but because he is my brother. My twin brother.

Now I wish we truly were the only two people in the world. If we were, this pain wouldn't exist. I do enjoy our friends we have at the host club, their nice and all, and of course we both care about them, but if none of them, or the rest of the world existed, we could be together. Maybe I could actually have a shot at his heart in that world.

But this isn't just our world any more, and the real world is here. I don't like it.

A year ago, when Haruhi joined the club, I discovered something. My brother had some sort of affection towards her. 'This is great!' I though. 'He can get out of this world of ours, he can have something to care about other than me! Someone he can truly be with!' So with this thought in mind, I started pushing them together. Of course it hurt to see him drift away, but it was for his own good. If he wasn't around me, he could have a normal happy healthy life. I knew he didn't love me the way I loved him, but he did still care about me as a twin, and this was the only way he could be happy.

But that's in the past, lets get up to present date.

Right now I'm sitting in English class listening to the teacher drown on about things I already know, and have since second grade. Or to put it simply, grammar. Hikaru isn't with Haruhi yet, but I haven't given up hope. Right now I'm planning more ways to get them together.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

While Kaoru is deep in though about ways to set his brother and Haruhi up, the bell rings. Since English happens to be his last class of the day, its time for the host club. He stands up and walks out of the classroom and towards the third music room, only to be stopped by someone grabbing his arm and pulling him into an already empty classroom. He turns around to see Haruhi just as she lets go of his arm.

"We need to talk." she says firmly.

"About what?" he asks, trying to play innocent as if he wasn't trying to hook her up with his brother.

"Love." she said in her normal calm voice.

At this, Kaoru gulps. 'No no no! She cant have fallen for me, she just cant have! She has to fall for Hikaru! Not me!' he thinks worriedly.

Haruhi notices the nervous expression in his eyes and says knowingly, "Not about me. About you and Hikaru."

He stiffens instantly, and says nervously, "What do you mean? Me and Hikaru love each other as brothers, what's there to talk about?"

She sighs and says in an omniscient way, "I'm not blind you know. Most people wouldn't notice because they think its wrong, they never open their mind enough to see this kind of thing. I can see it though, because my mind is open. I wont judge you for it you know, I know your in love with him, I can see it in your eyes when he's around and when you think of him, and I don't mind in the least. I'm here to tell you to tell him."

Kaoru can't believe his ears. He starts to panic when he doesn't know how to respond, and shouts out what he's truly thinking, "I-I can't. He wont like it. He'll think I'm sick and never talk to me again!"

As he starts to ramble on Haruhi shouts "Kaoru!" In a commanding voice, getting him to calm down instantly, even though he is still a bit fidgety. "Listen," she says now calmer, "It seems your mind isn't as open as it should be. You haven't noticed that he feels the same about you. Just as he hasn't noticed that you feel the same for him."

"W-what?" Kaoru says. Once again, he can't believe his ears.

"He feels the same." she says again with a gentle smile.

Within the next minute Kaoru is out of the room, down the hallway, and standing in front of his brother inside of the otherwise empty third music room, still panting heavily from running so hard.

"Kaoru, what happened?" asked Hikaru, confused as to why his brother is so worn out.

"Is it true?" Kaoru manages out, too nervous to say more, to scared of rejection and his world crumbling. He didn't care what others say about his feelings right now, all he wants to know is how Hikaru feels.

"Is what true?" asked Hikaru still confused.

"Do you" he stops, too worried to say it, before he closes his eyes and shouts out, "Are you in love with me?"

Hikaru looks taken aback, shock, horror, and fear, all fill his eyes at once. Kaoru feels broken inside. 'He's scared! Haruhi was wrong! He doesn't feel the same! He must hate me now! I gotta, gotta get away before I hurt him, and our relationship, worse!' he thinks to himself.

"I-I um, must have heard wrong. S-Sorry to disturb you with such a s-stupid question." he said as he tried to turn and run. But for the second time that day, he was grabbed by the arm and held back.

"W-Wait!" said Hikaru worriedly. "You didn't let me answer!"

Kaoru didn't turn towards him, he couldn't. He didn't want his brother to see the tears that had started to leak. "So what is your answer?" he asked sadly.

Hikaru took a big gulp, smiled, and said, "Yes, I'm in love with you. I don't care what others say about it, I'm in love with you. I'm just worried of…what you'll say."

For the third time that day, Kaoru couldn't believe his ears. He turned around, his tears of sadness turning into tears of joy, as he pounced on Hikaru, knocking him over, and buried his head in his chest. "I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you, I'm in love with you, I love you." he continued this mantra as Hikaru petted his head and smiled, letting a few tears of joy slip down his cheeks as well. He stood up, Kaoru still wrapped in his arms, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kaoru kissed back happily, glad that his impossible wish had come true.

"Looks like my work here is done." said Haruhi from outside the door with a smile as she watched them.

Tamaki and the others watched from behind her, shocked, but happy for their friends.


End file.
